The present invention relates to a device for conducting away the exhaust gases from internal combustion engines comprising at least one sleeve-shaped silencer which surrounds an exhaust pipe and forms an enclosed space around said pipe. The silencer is made up of at least two parts which are joined together. That part of the exhaust pipe inside the silencer may be provided with perforations and, if desired, be fitted with sound absorbing elements.
Exhaust systems are well known for most kinds of internal combustion engines and are available on the market in many various forms and designs.
In general known systems are made of steel, steel sheet or chrome-steel, and in some cases are provided with a corrosion protective surface coating.
In spite of the corrosion protection coating the service life of known exhaust systems is inadequate as the steel used in the manufacture is susceptible to corrosion. Also, the weight of known units is high which leads to fatigue failure problems. Furthermore, the assembly of these exhaust systems generally involves welding and the weld seams are particularly susceptible to cracking and fracture. As a rule, it is the welded joint between the silencer and the exhaust pipe which is affected most as the fluctuating stress is greatest in that location.
Improving the steel to help overcome these problems by changing the composition or by coating the part raises manufacturing costs considerably and while the benefits are only slightly increased.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to develop a device of the kind mentioned above which is easy and economical to produce, is light in weight, has a low susceptibility to corrosion and reduces the number of vulnerable weld seams.